


Date Plan: H to N

by anemoarchon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cafe dates, Casual dating, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, based off the part in date plan where Niki had to re do his, date plan is my second fave story in enstars i had to do this, surprise dinner, this is a gift for my boyfren merry christmas hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoarchon/pseuds/anemoarchon
Summary: “Shiina, may HiMERU propose a plan to help you out?”“Woah! Ya wanna help out HiMERU-kun~ Thanks a bunch!” Niki’s eyes lit up, “You’ve been on a date before?”HiMERU grimaced, “Not exactly.”
Relationships: HiMERU/Shiina Niki, implied Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Date Plan: H to N

**Author's Note:**

> tysm guz for proofreading this for me you are so swag 
> 
> also hehe :) merry christmas to my boyfriend please enjoy ur present right on time

“Are you kidding me Rinne-kun? It’s not good enough?” Niki pouted, crossing his arms. “I thought it was fine, it’s the perfect date!”

Rinne rolled his eyes, “Niki-kun it’s got no spontaneity, it’s so boring!” The redhead clapped a hand on Niki’s back, “Give it some spice, it’s a perfect date for someone exactly like you ya dumbass, did you think about the girl at all?”

Niki bit his lip, fumbling with the sheet of paper in his hands. He had thought it was a good date plan, Chiaki seemed to like it, and the rest of the Date Plan Idea squad had left him to go do his own thing. Was Rinne just trying to get under his skin? No, that can’t be it. He didn’t laugh at him  _ this  _ time. He had looked over the paper with a rare glint of sincerity in his eyes, his obnoxious laughter never grating against Niki’s eardrums once. 

For once Niki let his disappointment in himself show, snatching the date plan off the countertop and leaving the table he and Rinne were leaning over. He gave a small sigh, shaking his head while crumpling the plan into a tight paper ball. He ignored a shout of protest from Rinne, the older boys tone light with worry for the younger. 

He had to think of a new date plan now, since this one was “boring”. Niki furrowed his brows,  _ but I thought that was so good, augh I don’t have the brains for this kinda thing.  _ Musing to himself he plopped down at another table much further away from Rinne, dropping his head onto it with a thunk. 

Niki attempted to wrack his brain for another idea, anything that could help fix or change his date plan to be more fun, more spontaneous. Maybe he wasn’t a right pick for this whole thing, Rinne would’ve been a much better choice considering how quick he was to push Niki down. He most likely had a better idea too, but if Niki asked he would probably feed him some bullshit like, “Ya gotta do this yerself Niki-kyun! That’s why they picked ya!” How annoying, the scenario was pissing him off and it hadn’t even happened.

He closed his eyes, hoping if he accidentally drifted off an idea would come to him in a dream.

That thought was short lived, as he felt something soft and plasticy smack into the side of his face. Glancing up wearily, his eyes scanned the table until they fell across bright red.

Oh shit, a snack.

Jolting up, Niki moved in record time to grab the sudden present, tearing into it earnestly. He hadn’t even considered for a moment where the surprise treat had come from when a low laugh filled his ears. 

Looking up, he noticed HiMERU was standing across from where he sat, a second bag of chips in his hand. 

“Ohhhh, thanks HiMERU-kun these are so good, you’re such a life saver~” Niki happily snacked, his frustrated expression curling up into a smile as HiMERU shifted closer, pulling out the chair next to Niki and sitting down. 

“HiMERU figured you were hungry. That is why Shiina was feeling down, yes?” His head gave a small tilt at the question, unruly strands of his blue hair falling across his face. 

“Ermmm, kind of?” Niki said through a mouthful of chips. “I have a lot on my mind ya see~ nahaha I’m kinda frustrated too, but you’re right, I was hungry. I feel a bit better now thanksies, HiMERU-kun~” Niki swung his legs in excitement, lightly kicking HiMERU with his feet, who didn’t seem to mind. 

HiMERU gave a low hum, “Shiina frustrated? Well that’s a surprise~” The blue haired boy teased, a smirk forming with his thin lips, “What is on your mind though? HiMERU will listen.” Niki couldn’t tell, but the gold eyes staring at him intently were filled with concern.

“That’s nice of ya HiMERU-kun, well it’s not really a big deal but I’m stumped on my date plan.”. Niki gestured loosely to the crumpled ball on the table. “I thought it was fine~ but that damn Rinne-kun said it was too boring and now I’m sorta discouraged n’ stuff. I dunno how girls work at all~ I’m not interested in them in the slightest.” Niki finished his bag of chips at the end of his rant, crumpling the bag and tossing it next to his date plan. Silently, HiMERU handed him the second one.

“HiMERU guesses you don’t have much dating experience. However, HiMERU does not know why you are trying to think of a date plan at all.” 

“‘Cus I was picked for that shuffle unit thingie~ they wanted someone from Crazy: B and I guess my qualifications as a chef won their hearts over. But I’m uh, useless at this kinda stuff I don’t really have the brain power ya know? Naha~”

HiMERU stayed silent, nodding his head in understanding.  _ So Shiina needs a date plan, but he has no date experience, fufu~ _

“Shiina, may HiMERU propose a plan to help you out?”

“Woah! Ya wanna help out HiMERU-kun~ Thanks a bunch!” Niki’s eyes lit up, “You’ve been on a date before?” 

HiMERU grimaced, “Not exactly.”

“So wh-?”

“Shiina, will you go on a date with m-HiMERU?”

Niki froze, “W-Wha~?”

HiMERU stood up from his chair, extending a hand down to Niki who had just finished eating (again). “You need a date plan yes? Shiina, allow HiMERU to take you on a date, you have no experience, so however will you learn fufu~” 

Niki was speechless, everything was happening so fast. HiMERU’s grand solution to Niki’s problem was to take  _ him  _ on a date? The thought alone was flustering, HiMERU was pretty…...pretty hot. But what if people saw them? Together? Would they realize they were being friendly, or assume they were  _ together _ together? Niki didn’t think he could have the brain capacity to deal with a problem like that, plus it could cause a scandal within CosPro. But on the other hand, Niki would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t have an interest in HiMERU. He had such a different approach then Rinne’s failed attempts to woo Niki, it nearly made the boy’s heart flutter. Though no matter who tried to gain Niki’s attention, he always played so hard to get.

“HiMERU??? Arentcha worried what others will think? I mean you’re not asking me out out right? This is just a date ye-“

HiMERU pressed a finger to Niki’s lips, shutting him up effectively. “That does not matter right now. Do you accept HiMERU’s request, yes or no?” A glint of mischief danced across the gold in his eyes and Niki swore he felt his heart stop.

“S-sure~ It’s a date!” Niki squeaked against the finger still pressed to his mouth. 

“HiMERU will pick you up at 3 tomorrow, be ready.” Wordlessly, HiMERU removed his hand, picking up the garbage left by Niki as well as the crumpled date plan off the table. He walked away without another glance, leaving Niki seated alone as he once was. 

-

Niki fidgeted in his apartment, pacing in the living room, hands swinging nervously by his sides. It read 2:45 on the clock on his phone, which he has been checking every 25 seconds or so. He hadn’t expected to feel this nervous, it was just an outing between friends, yes? Yet his heart hammered in his chest as he waited for the time to approach, his fidgeting growing more and more annoying to his roommate as the minutes ticked by.

“For the love of god Niki, it’s not like ya two are gonna kiss or something~” Rinne snorted, watching Niki freak out from his spot on the couch. 

“Ahhhh shuddup~ I’ve never been on a date before this is so scary, so scary!” Niki shot back, his face heating up at his own usage of the word date.

“Ya been on dates before.” Rinne grinned. “With me~” 

“Suuurre, me ordering food for us because we were too drunk to do anything else isn’t a date Rinne-kun!” 

“But the s-“ Niki threw a plastic water bottle at him. 

Just then the doorbell rang, an arrow through Niki’s chest.

“Go get em Niki-kyunn~ Make ya darling Rinne-kun proud ya bagged merumeru of all people.” 

Niki ignored him.

Opening the door shyly, Niki was greeted with a well dressed HiMERU. His sweater was a bit oversized but it looked warm with his leggings and boots to go with it. It was May, yet sometimes a chill snuck it’s way in throughout the day. Smart planning on his half. 

Niki caught himself staring, HiMERU noticed.

“Shiina, are you ready?” His voice was light, teasing, as Niki was still half hidden behind the door. 

“Yeeah yeah of course nahah!” Niki stepped out from behind his hiding place, his phone and wallet gripped firmly in his right hand. HiMERU gave him a look once over, quickly scanning his entire body. With an affirming nod, he reached out.

“Shall the two of us go then?” 

Niki shyly took his hand instead of answering.

The two, hand in hand, made their way to a shopping district. The streets were slightly busy, which gave Niki some comfort, prying eyes would barely give the two plainly dressed idols a second glance, even if their fingers were intertwined. 

“So~ what’s the plan then HiMERU-kun~? We’ve been kinda walking around for awhile, not too sure if this is what girls like?” Niki questioned, remembering they were here for Niki’s sake and not for fun. 

“HiMERU thought it would be nice to walk for awhile, enjoy the company of one another.” The younger idol squeezed Niki’s hand, a bit of silent affection. 

Niki didn’t understand a lot, but he figured this made some sort of sense, HiMERU was always so direct and serious, so something loud and fun didn’t seem to suit his tastes. Niki tried to make a mental note of this, walking was enjoyable enough, so hopefully girls liked that as much as he did? Though it did burn a lot of his energy…..

“If Shiina wants, we can rest. You must be hungry aren’t you?” HiMERU glanced at Niki without missing a beat, letting go of his hand to point to a coffee shop down the street. Everything seemed so scripted, Niki was starting to pick up on the fact HiMERU must have this all planned out. 

“I would never pass down some food~ sure sure! I haven’t been able to try this place yet.” Niki bounded towards the shop with a sprint, his ponytail bobbing as bounced. With a sigh and a smile, HiMERU followed after. 

The two entered the store momentarily, the smell of coffee and fresh pastries filling Niki’s nose. Everything smelled so wonderful, and delicious too. Niki found himself wiping his mouth with his hand instinctively, worried a bit of drool had escaped. 

“Do you want anything to drink? HiMERU assumes you’re going to eat too.” His smile was affectionate, throwing Niki off guard.  _ This was idol business right?  _

“Hmm tea please~ oh oh oh and a couple of those pastries please I’m so hungryyy from walking!” Niki’s eyes lit up as he scanned the colorful decorations on the cookies and cupcakes in the display. HiMERU stared fondly, reaching out to tuck a strand of Niki’s hair behind his ears. 

Niki tensed, but didn’t want to have an outburst in public, so he resorted to softly biting his lip.  _ HiMERU is surprisingly affectionate, huh? _

They ordered their drinks and snacks and wandered over to a nearby cafe table. HiMERU didn’t order anything to eat, gaining Niki’s curiosity.

“Arentcha gonna eat anything? HiMERU-kun~” Niki poked his date, glancing at the tea he had bought for himself.

“HiMERU is not hungry yet, do not worry Shiina.”  _ Yet? weird. _

Quickly, Niki had finished his snacks, neither of the two finishing their drinks so they took it with them on their walk. They wandered throughout the streets of the city, their hand holding turning into something more intimate as HiMERU reached to link arms with Niki, hands still clasped together. 

Niki had learned a great deal about HiMERU through their time shared together. He was into all sorts of things Niki would never guess he would be. He could sew, he really enjoyed flower language, and the most intriguing, he was learning how to cook. Niki had been intrigued the entire time, for once he was the quiet one while HiMERU let himself go for once. The grey haired boy talked as well, when HiMERU mentioned cooking he jumped at the chance to talk about recipes and techniques, what types of seasonings he liked, cookware he wanted. He was so enthralled and animated he had barely noticed HiMERU stopped talking.

“Ohh, ah, sorry bout that I haven’t realized I was still going on about-“

“HiMERU likes it when Shiina speaks about the things he enjoys. It brings HiMERU joy” 

“H-HiMERU-kun!”

“It’s true. Trust me Shiina. Now let’s head back to HiMERU’s place, it’s getting cold, and our date isn’t over just yet.” 

“Ah wh~!” Niki was surprised, there was more? He had taken good enough mental notes so far, a nice walk around town and something to eat when they got tired. That seemed good, what else could make it better?

The two arrived at HiMERU’s apartment, which Niki noted was almost embarrassingly close to his own, having never noticed. 

Walking in the pair took their shoes off at the door, Niki awkwardly shuffled in as HiMERU shut the door behind him. 

“Go sit at the kitchen table Shiina, HiMERU has something for you.” HiMERU asked, gesturing to the room adjacent to the hallway they were standing in. 

“Ah, ok ok HiMERU-kun~” Niki gave an awkward smile, ducking into the kitchen mindlessly as HiMERU shuffled around in his apartment. Here, alone, Niki thought some more. HiMERU was being awfully friendly to him, enough for Niki to even notice. Were they always like this? What was the deal? Maybe Niki was only imagining it, and the whole date plan deal was messing with his head and he was only dreaming up those glances HiMERU had been secretly giving him from the side. Those ghost like touches across his neck, moving stray hairs into place-

HiMERU entered the kitchen with a piece of fabric in his hands, a bandana? Well whatever it was his sudden entrance turned off the running thoughts in Niki’s brain. 

“Close your eyes Shiina.” Niki jumped. “H-huh?!”

“Trust HiMERU, it is nothing bad.” Niki felt a bit nervous, yet he obliged. 

Eyes closed, he felt the soft texture of a cloth wrap around his eyes. HiMERU tugged the corners of it into a loose knot. 

“HiMERU will be right back.”

Niki went cold, he felt less anxious and more awkward in this new scenario, being totally blind in HiMERU’s apartment, seated at his table. Weird. He could easily untie the knot if he wanted, it’s not like his hands were bound. Yet he wanted to trust HiMERU, who had gone very much out of his way to help Niki out. 

Footsteps signaled HiMERU’s return, accompanied by a certain, familiar smell.

Something was set down in front of him, a light was turned on, and the sound of a chair being pulled out.

HiMERU’s body was close to him again, he felt his hands run through his hair again, trailing up until a finger hooked in the knot of the blindfold, pulling it down in one swift motion.

Niki’s jaw dropped.

Spread out in front of him was some sort of pasta dish he (annoyingly) did not recognize. The smell of fresh meat and vegetables captivating the grey haired boy. Niki wondered how he was able to heat it up when HiMERU answered, as if he was reading his mind. 

“A neighbor had been kind enough to let HiMERU use her kitchen, HiMERU had gone over to grab it when you were told to wait.” He gave Niki a gentle smile, placing his fork into his own plate.

“You did this for me?” Niki was silent, praying his stomach wouldn’t growl at such an appealing meal in the moment. 

HiMERU nodded, “Of course, HiMERU thinks a home cooked meal may be a wonderful addition to your date plan. Though, I-HiMERU wanted to do this for you as well.” 

“Thank you~ thank you so much HiMERU-kun~ It looks so good! I just still kinda don’t understand why? Ain't' this just to help me with my plan? Ya didn’t have to go all out!” Niki took a bite of food, surprised at how good HiMERU’s cooking tasted, wanting to savor every bite.

“You are too kind, Shiina, you must allow HiMERU to do nice things for you sometimes.”

“Whyyy~?” Niki’s mouth was full of pasta. 

“HiMERU asked you out on a date, did HiMERU not?”

“Hmmm well ya~ but weren't cha just going to help me out since Rinne-kun thought my plan was so useless and boring?” Niki swallowed, wiping his mouth. 

“HiMERU has an interest in Shiina, HiMERU likes Shiina a lot.”

Niki nearly spit out his next bite.

“Wha wh what HUH?” Niki was at a loss for words, was he hearing things alright? HiMERU liked him? In the same way Rinne and Niki liked each other? No way. The stone cold rule following HiMERU? Liked a useless idiot like him???

“I am not lying, HiMERU thinks you are very pleasant to be around, HiMERU never really had time for love, but growing closer to Crazy:B….” HiMERU stood up, gesturing for Niki to do the same. The two made their way to the couch, HiMERU patting the space next to him as an invite for his guest.

“HIMERU-no. I think I love you, Niki.”

HiMERU cupped Niki’s face, the tan boy leaned in, the younger boy's touch guiding him. “So you did this because you loved me~? Not because ya wanted to help?” Niki teased lightly, his face warm and dusted pink as HiMERU moved in closer. 

“HiMERU would not lie to you Shiina, you are much more pleasant to be around than Amagi. Perhaps HiMERU accidentally caught feelings but, do you accept them?” 

Niki smiled, “Nahah~ I don’t really understand cus this is so sudden and I don’t really get why ya like me but, ehh sure sure…….I really like spending time with you HiMERU-kun, today was….really nice. I think I finally have a date plan idea~ but not for some girl.”

HiMERU pressed his lips softly against Niki’s, who melted into the warmth of his actions. Neither were all too experienced in kissing, yet HiMERU’s gentle actions and Niki’s neediness made it easy for them to get into a rhythm. Niki wanted to stay like this forever, pressed warmly against someone who loved him dearly and tenderly like so, even if he didn’t understand it all that well. Though eventually they had to pull away for breath, a warm smile on HiMERU’s usual cold face.

“For who then?”

“Well, I suppose my ideal date plan is for someone like you HiMERU-kun~ Rinne would probably joke you’re my dream girl or something weird like that!” 

-

“If you get tired of walking, let’s enjoy some tea together! And of course dinner will be a full course meal made by yours truly! I swear by my pride as a chef that i’ll give ya the best flavors ever~ I’ll treat ya to some sweet desserts that’ll cure all the day’s weariness too!” HiMERU set the magazine down, sighing.

“You exaggerated some of it Shiina.”

“Nahaha~ No I didn’t~!”

“But we didn’t do some of this.”

“Remember what I told ya HiMERU-kun~ my ideal date plan is with you!”

HiMERU pressed a soft kiss to Niki’s forehead, who was laying in his lap, the magazine had come out with the group’s (AtoZ) date plans. HiMERU insisted he get it, curious as to what his boyfriend has said.

“Are you asking me on date Shiina?”

“Maybe~”


End file.
